Dragon Ball Z: First Legend
Dragon Ball Z: First Legend is a fanon that tells the true story of what really happened to the Original Super Saiyan and leads up to the event of his self-annihilation and destruction of the original home planet of the Saiyan race. Central Theme The theme of this story basically goes with the ancient Greek tragedies found throughout it's many works of literature. First Legend deals with the tragedy to realize that no one ''can never truly escape his or her own destiny - no matter how hard you try to sway from it. That no one can escape their fate. In doing so, the protagonists in the story, like the OSSJ, mistake their future to destroy it, instead to find out that it was to save the world and not create havoc like they thought they were born to do. '''NOTICE:' ''I have gathered some evidence to conclude that the Original Super Saiyan was not the only Super Saiyan present at the time of his existence. '''1.' The first evidence that I've gathered to form this theory was when Goku finally arrived at the scene on Planet Namek to rescue his friends from the Ginyu Force, and when Goku was pinned up against Captain Ginyu himself, he said that he doesn't want to fight him after powering up to his true potential. Ginyu stated clearly that he was confused. Saying that the Super Saiyan(s) were blood thirsty killers and that he doesn't understand why he doesn't want to engage in battle. 2. The second evidence to conclude this theory was when I saw Vegeta's inner conflict and struggle when he gave that mesmerizing speech to ascend to the next level, after being humiliated and beaten by Android #18. He said that there was no way that he could have been beaten by the machine because the Super Saiyan(s) were an invincible warrior race. ~ I also just want to point out that all of my fanons will be going by the '''Funimation timeline'. So instead of the Original Super Saiyan to have lived 1,000 years ago, this fanon will place him 3,000 years before the original timeline of the series ~'' Please Note:' This fanon has within itself a horrific genre of bloody death and gore. Also an aroma of sexual content and erotic intentions. Theme Songs Prologue '- Let's Go (Red) '''Premonition - ' Uprising (Muse) 'Abomination - ' I Stand Alone (Godsmack) 'Atonement - ' Death in Fire (Amon Amarth) _g5B58Jf5n0 'Epilogue - ' Till I Collapse - instrumental - (Eminem) Part's Prologue The story before the story that describes the beauty of the original home world of the Saiyan Race, and describes the history of the species. Premonition This first part of the fanon covers the birth of the Original Super Saiyan and his rise to fame across the globe. It also covers the fall of the Afro-Ginian Empire and the ascension of Jacksavin. '''Abomination The second part of the fanon covers the ultimate revenge of Jacksavin and his expansion of his Empire to conquer the planet. It also deals with the conflicts within the Original Super Saiyan and sets the stage for his final fate. 'Atonement' This is the final piece to the fanon that tells the true story to what really happened to the Original Super Saiyan and the destruction of the Saiyan's home world. 'Epilogue' The story after the story that raps up the loose ends of where the surviving Saiyan's went to after the destruction of their world. Trivia *I became inspired to write First Legend when I read my first fanon on this wiki: The Forgotten. *A lot of people think that the OSSJ was the first SSJ. I'm just speculating here, but I think that he was the "last" Super Saiyan to appear in over 1,000, (3,000 - '''''Funimation) years, which means he wasn't the first. Category:The Prodigy1 Category:Dragon Ball Z: First Legend Category:Fan Fiction Category:Canon Respecting